


Flashpoint AU

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashpoint (DCU), Married Couple, Multi, Time Travel, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: More broken than ever in the wake of his father's murder, Barry goes back in time to save his mom, creating an alternate timeline know as 'Flashpoint'.When Barry starts his new life in this timeline, he discovers that not only does he have living parents, he also has a wife, Iris West-Allen.





	1. This New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets his living parents in Flashpoint.

When Barry returned to 2016, he instantly felt relief. It was the exact moment he’d left, but it felt like a different world. The present he ran away from was a life so different to the one he would start living in this new present he created.

Barry knew saving his parents would drastically alter the timeline. The course of events that followed his mother’s murder-his father’s arrest, living in the West house-no longer happened. Barry wondered if all aspects of his life would change. 

Would he still be a CSI? Was his career the result of his relentless pursuit of justice after it was denied to his family? Did lightning ever strike him, giving him superspeed? If he was not a CSI, he would not have been in the lab the night the particle accelerator exploded. Were all of his major life events contingent on his childhood tragedy? And, perhaps the most pressing question, where does he live? Surely, he doesn’t live with Joe as an adult if he never did as a child.

While the questions occured to Barry, at this moment, he didn’t really care what their answers were. It wouldn’t change the first place he was going. 

A streak of red and gust of wind flew down the street. A fraction of a second later, Barry was standing on the porch of his childhood home. He tentatively knocked on the door. Approaching footsteps from inside the house were audible. Barry held his breath as he waited, half expecting a stranger to open the door, for his mission to have failed, for him to still be a grieving orphan.

“Barry!”

The familiar, tender voice of Nora Allen said as she opened the door. 

“This is a surprise. I didn’t know you were stopping by.”

She looked different, older. Laugh lines around her smile and sun spots on her skin were evidence of the years she’d continued living since the night which Thawne killed her. Her eyes were the same though. Empathetic pools of green that she’s passed down to Barry. Tears filled in his as he looked at his living, breathing mother in awe.

“Is everything ok?” She asked, evidently worried by her Barry’s stunned silence.

Barry launched forward and hugged his mother for the first time in 16 years. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight enough against his body to fell her heart beating, reassuring him that she was alive. 

"Mom!" Barry cried onto her shoulder.

Despite being caught off guard by the affection, Nora put her arms around Barry as well. She rubbed his back, like she'd always done to comfort him when he was upset as a child.

"Oh honey, what happened? Are you ok? Is Ir-"

"Everything is great, mom." Barry affirmed. His arms slacked, so that he and his mother could look at each other face to face. "I just really missed you."

"Aw, my beautiful boy." Nora cooed. She put a hand over her heart. "I was only away on that conference for two days."

Barry blinked away tears. "I guess it just felt like a lot longer."

"Oh, come here." Nora pulled Barry in for another tight squeeze.

Barry felt a sense of calm he realized he'd been unable to achieve for 16 years as he reveled in his mother's presence. Like a child, he clung to her, taking in her scent and soft touch.

"Hey, slugger!"

The sound his father's voice made Barry cry in rejoice. He left his mother's arms to embrace his father with equal enthusiasm. Barry's rapid, shallow breaths and little sobs made Henry tense up.

"Whoa, easy Barry. What's going on?" Henry asked in concern.

Barry beamed at him. "I'm just uh- overcome with emotion."

"Any particular reason?"

"I really love you guys. You're great parents."

Nora folded her arms and nodded. She looked at Henry, conveying her confusion but appreciation for the outpouring of love. 

"We love you toon, son." Henry said, patting Barry on the shoulders.

"You're sure everything is ok?" Nora asked again. "Nothing going on at work or with Iris that you want to talk about?"

Barry's stomach flipped at the mention of Iris' name. Now that he knew his parents were alright, Iris was Barry's next priority to meet in this new life. He expected they'd still be friends even though he never lived in the West house. Their friendship felt like the kind that would endure. 

"Iris is great." Barry told his parents.

"Work is great too?" Henry inquired. "How are things in that lab of yours?"

Before Barry could answer, Nora grabbed his arm.

"Oh, please tell me you weren't the CSI who had to go to that horrible crime scene I saw on the news yesterday! The one downtown where that shooting happened!"

Barry shook his head, taking a mental note that he was still a CSI.

"Good! That was gruesome."

"The work of The Rival yet again" Henry said. "Hopefully, The Flash catches him before he destroys half the city."

Barry smirked. His parents didn't seem to catch on, leading him to believe they were unaware of his identity. He decided he wanted them to know, but now wasn't the right time to tell them. A few days of getting used to this life would be useful before confessing something like that. 

"I'm tired." Barry yawned. "I'm going to hit the sack."

"I'm sure Iris is waiting for you at home." Nora said. She gave Barry a kiss on the cheek. "Tell her I said hi."

"Uh- er- Of course." Barry stuttered. 

Iris was waiting for him? At home? That didn't mean the West home, did it? It couldn't. So, did that mean she and Barry live together? 

Henry gave Barry one last pat on the arm. "Tell her hi from me too."

Barry nodded.

Using his speed, Barry stole the keys out of his dad's pocket, ran out of the house, got into one of the cars out front, and turned the ignition. The GPS came up. Barry typed his name into the search bar at super speed. An address for an apartment building came up along with directions on how to get there. Barry smiled, that must be where he lives with Iris. He turned the car off, ran back inside, put the keys back in his father's pocket, and stood in the same spot he was in before. When his mind stopped racing at mach 3, his father unfroze.

"Take care, slugger."

Barry watched his parents walk into the other room. The sight made him giddy. His cheeks were still wet with tears, but Barry smiled, knowing he'd be able to see his mom and dad again tomorrow. 

As Barry turned to leave, he surveyed the living room. In some ways it looked very different to how he remembered it. In other ways, it looked the same. What fascinated Barry were the photos around the room, showcasing the happy life of two adoring parents and their growing son. 

Barry recognized several photos that were taken before he turned 11, ones that he'd tearfully look at in his room at the West house on nights when his grief was overwhelming. A 5 year old Barry blowing out the candles on his birthday cake with his parents smiling on either side of him. 6 year old Barry and his parents watching a firework show in Masonville. 10 year old Barry holding a 1st place ribbon from his school science fair with one hand and giving his mother a high-five his with the other.

Then, the unfamiliar pictures caught Barry's attention. Captured in them, Barry saw himself and his parents living moments that they hadn't lived. Barry and his parents at his high school graduation. A tearful Nora hugging Barry goodbye as he moved into his university dorm. Barry wished he could remember the moments the photos were taken. He looked at them, never wanting to look away. Until, one photo made him do a double take. 

On the fireplace mantel, was a framed photo of Barry, his parents, and Iris. Barry was in suit and bow tie, his arm around Iris, who wore a white lace dress. Nora and Henry on either side of them, glowing with pride. Barry's hand trembled as he picked up the photo. He grazed his fingertips over the happy faces. They seemed like ghosts in a dream. Barry desperately wished he could remember the day that photo was taken. It meant, he and Iris are married. 

In hindsight, Barry realized it should have been obvious, what with his parents asking about Iris and mentioning how he lives with her. But, it took seeing the proof with his own eyes to understand that he was married to Iris. In this timeline, this new life, he and Iris are husband and wife.


	2. Home

When Barry raced Zoom, he knew the lives of everyone he loved and the fate of millions of people on infinite Earths were on the line. It was good motivation to run fast. But, discovering that he and Iris are married, running home to her, is what drove Barry to run faster than he'd ever gone before.

Barry went to the address he and Iris apparently lived at. It was a brick apartment building in the center of town. In an instant, Barry was on the top floor, outside of apartment 4. Despite his eagerness to see Iris, he slowed his movement till he was standing still. This was everything he'd been waiting for since he was a kid. He was about to start married life with Iris West. No, Iris West-Allen!

Barry smiled and took a deep breath. He opened the door and went inside the apartment. The first thing he noticed were the photos arranged on the entry table of the foyer. Just like those at his parents house, some of the photos were recognizable and others were a glimpse at the life Barry always wanted to live. After admiring them for a moment, Barry continued into the apartment.

"Whoa!" Barry mouthed as he looked around.

The apartment was huge and very nice. Large windows gave them an excellent view of the Central City skyline. An open concept kitchen and living room looked like they were out of a magazine. There was a fireplace on an exposed brick accent wall. Vaulted ceilings made the space feel even bigger. Barry wondered how they could afford to live here. The apartment was also beautifully decorated, looking elegant but cozy.

Personal touches proved to Barry this was his and Iris' home. Her favorite blanket was sprawled over the sofa. His favorite mug sitting among coffee rings it'd created on the coffee table. In the kitchen, was the french press Iris gave Barry for Christmas a few years ago. On the wall, was the ugly clock Joe gave Iris when she moved out of the house for the first time. She hated it but kept it for the sentimental value.

Barry was still taking in his dream home when he heard his favorite voice say what he'd always wanted to hear.

"Hi babe, I'm so happy you're home. I missed you today."

Iris walked down the stairs. She was wearing her go to yellow and black striped sweater and PJ shorts with little hearts on them. Her hair was half up and half down. As she came closer to Barry, he could smell her strawberry shampoo, meaning she'd just taken a shower. Her skin was shimmering, like it did whenever she'd just put on moisturizer.

Barry looked at her in awe. His mind and senses may have sped up to superspeed, as Iris seemed to be moving in slow motion. He thought about his conversation with her on the porch, in his old life. She loved him and wanted to be with him, but he couldn't give her all of himself in that life. Now, she still loved him and he could be everything she deserved. They're together, married and in love. That was the most surreal part of this timeline.

When Iris reached Barry, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed his lips. It was a short, soft, welcome home kind of kiss. Iris ended it with a smile. After, she walked into the kitchen.

Barry was dazed. For Iris to kiss him so nonchalantly, as if it were a normal, regular occurrence, made Barry close his eyes tight, then open them, to make sure this wasn't a dream.

Iris talked as she made herself a cup of tea.

"I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is The Rival robbed another bank and killed two people in the process, but I'm sure you saw that crime scene for yourself today. Wally is a wreak over not being able to save them. I'm worried about him." She sighed and took a sip of tea. "The good news is that I'm making some progress in identifying The Rival. I've narrowed it down to a last name, Clariss."

Barry wasn't listening to Iris. He was still caught in their kiss, in their marriage, in this new life. Still standing stupefied in the same spot where Iris had kissed him, Barry his fingertips over his lips, remembering the feel of Iris'. He needed to feel her again. 

Iris was stirring a teaspoon of honey into her tea. Barry walked up behind her, spun her around, and kissed. This kiss was not chaste like their porch goodbye in the old timeline, nor was it soft like Iris' welcome home kiss of a moment ago. This kiss was strong, passionate, deep, and sensual. Barry poured his heart in the kiss, showing Iris how much he treasured her.

Barry was swollen lipped and breathless when it was over. He looked over Iris, who was smiling brightly at him. 

"What was that for?" She asked with a giggle.

"Just because I- I love you. I always have and I always will." Barry whispered. He hugged her close and moved his hands over her back. She was so beautiful. Holding her in his arms felt just as good as he'd imagined. He was in awe that this woman is his wife. "I love you." Barry repeated, but added, "Iris West _-Allen_."

"Aw, babe." Iris cupped Barry's face. "I love you too. You're so sweet." She kissed his cheek.

Barry went scarlet. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to Iris showing him this kind of physical affection, but he definitely liked it. As Barry leaned in to kiss Iris again, their phones began buzzing.

Iris' eyes shot open in fear. "That's Wally!" She ran over to her phone and gasped when she looked at it.

"What's wrong?"

"Wally's gone after The Rival. They're chasing each other over the waterway!" 

"What?!" Barry said in confusion. None of what Iris just said made sense to him.

"They're at the waterfront! Come on, let's go!" Iris shouted. "We have to get there now. Where are the car keys?"

The car keys? Barry has never owned a car in his life.

"Why don't I run us there?" He offered.

"There's no time!" Iris huffed in frustration. She frantically searched the living room. "We have to get there n-"

Barry sped over to Iris, scooped her up, and ran. He set her down at the waterfront a second later.

"Now!" Iris finished the sentence she'd started in the loft. She looked around. "Wh- Wait, how did we?"

"I ran us here." Barry explained.

Iris gaped at him. The only other time Barry had seen Iris look so shocked was the first time he appeared to her as The Flash (or, "The Streak" as he was called then) at Jitters two years ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Iris cried.

"Tell you what?"

"You're a speedster too!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I'm going with this one. I just got the idea and really wanted to write it. I know what I want to write for chapter 2, but after that, it's kind of up in the air. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please leave me some feedback.


End file.
